


Do I Want to be Him, or Marry Him?

by kathy_kelpie



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: M/M, lucas pov, so kinda one-sided?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathy_kelpie/pseuds/kathy_kelpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas contemplates his feelings for Henry instead of doing paperwork...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Want to be Him, or Marry Him?

_Do I want to marry him… or be him?_

This question crossed Lucas’ mind many a time over the years he had worked alongside Doctor Henry Morgan, and even more frequently in the past few months.

_I mean…_ _that accent!_ He thought with a hopeless sigh, propping his chin up on his hand and completely neglecting his paperwork. _And those scarves!_

He really wanted one of Henry’s scarves… really, _really_ wanted one.

Before he met Henry, he’d never actually wanted a scarf – hell, he hadn’t even owned a scarf since he was a kid. The last time he owned a scarf was when people knew him as Fernando… god those were dark times...

Lucas turned in his chair, gazing towards Dr Morgan’s office. Through the panes of glass, Lucas watched Henry sitting at his desk. He was in there with Jo, pondering over the latest case. Lucas watched as Henry talked, occasionally waving his hands to emphasis his point. He stopped talking suddenly, quickly bowing his head in deep contemplation. Yep, the latest murder really was a brainteaser – but Henry would solve it. He always did. Lucas spared the body a glance. Creepy. His eyes wondered back to Henry.

Jesus… look at that face. There was no denying Henry was a good-looking dude and those cheekbones were pretty damn impressive. What would he look like with that kind of facial definition…? Probably about thirty-thousand-million times hotter – if that was even possible! Ha ha… oh who was he kidding? He wasn’t even nearly on Henry’s level. Henry’s jaw line was pretty strong too. God, he wanted that jaw… or did he just want to poke it?

To make matters worse, Henry was really smart and cool. Hell, Lucas wasn’t even really sure what Henry was going on about half the time – the medical stuff he understood, but the 16th century poetry? Eh, not so much. But, hey, he would listen to Henry’s weird analogies and quotes any day, all day.

“Lucas?”

Lucas jumped in surprise. Henry was standing beside Lucas’ desk, gazing down at him. How did he get there? And so quickly?!

“Lucas, how is the paperwork for our Jane Doe coming along?” Henry questioned, fastening one of his fantastic scarves around his neck.

Jo, standing at Henry’s side, slightly raised her eyebrow at Lucas.

“Yep, yep, it’s coming, doc…” Lucas stuttered, quickly covering the almost blank files with his arms, attempting to look cool, calm, and collected.  “Definitely coming along…”

Lucas was pretty sure that he didn’t look cool, calm or collected. He was made certain of this when he saw the look on Henry’s face.

An unimpressed expression had formed on handsome features.

Lucas smiled weakly. _He’s just so pretty! The guilt! It burns!_

Henry sighed, before giving a small, gentle smile. “I want it on my desk by the time I get back.”

Lucas let out a sigh of relief as he watched his boss and Jo leave the morgue, side by side. Their arms brushed as they turned the corner. Lucas frowned slightly. The arm brush was likely completely unintentional, but Lucas couldn’t help but question why it couldn’t be him in Jo’s place?

_Well,_ Lucas mused as he began work on the Jane Doe’s files. _At least that answers one question. I’d rather marry him… or you know, go out for a drink or something. Let’s not get too hasty._


End file.
